1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotary dial apparatus that can be disposed in an electronic device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an operation member that allows the user to set an arbitrary number of pulses generated by a rotary encoder per rotation of a knob, and to instruct execution of any process such as reproduction of a selected music piece. The operation member is integrally disposed with the knob.